


Night together ❤

by Nilla_Keinly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of hugs, A lot of kissing, Depressed Sans, Depression, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, For Me, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Just to much, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Poor Sans, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is best, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad Sans, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans is sweetheart, Sharing a Bed, Sub Sans, Sweet, To Comment, To Read, True Love, much fluff, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilla_Keinly/pseuds/Nilla_Keinly
Summary: Thank you for reading :)Visit our community in Discord!https://discord.gg/FMNpz





	Night together ❤

Oh, that’s what was interrupting your sleep. The world’s worst alarm clock. You didn't want to get up yet, but mother Nature kicked you in your ass. You ran to the bathroom, hoping you didn't wake up your boyfriend.  
You washed your hands and was already going back to watch your dream, but quiet crying stopped you. You listened - crying was coming from Sans' room. You went to the door and knocked twice.  
-Sans?  
No answer.  
\- Sansy, sweetie, are you ok?  
The same.  
You grabbed the handle.  
-I'm coming in, - you called  
and pushed the door open.  
The room was dark. It took a few minutes for your eyes to adjust to the darkness. You quickly closed the door and stepped inside. Here he was. The first you saw was blue translucent tears trailing down from his sockets.His knees are pulled up to his rib cage and he repeated: "i-i'm sorry". Oh God, he was crying here, alone in the night. You immediately drop down beside him, pulling him into your arms.  
\- Sans ...- You kissed the top of his skull as he started to shake.You continued to kiss, murmuring his name and whatever words of comfort pop into your head. Soon your sleeve was soaked with tears.  
\- Look at me, sweetie, - you said.  
\- i-i-i... c-can't-, he tried to touch your face, - i-i... d-don't see any-ything... e-except blackne-ess... - he put a hand up over his mouth, trying to stop a soft whimper that escapes. His breath hitched, as he sobbed.  
\- Then keep your eyes closed, - you said, as you pulled him into a tight hug. He didn't answer. Another nightmare. You knew that Sans was bad in dealing with night terrors, but didn't expect him to be that bad.  
\- I'll count to 10, as you will take deep breaths, can you do it for me, Sansy?  
\- i-i... c-can't...  
\- Can you try, sweetheart?  
He cried silently, as you patted him on back.  
\- Just... try, please...- he took a deep hitched breath when you counted to one.  
\- You are doing well, my love, keep going.  
\- Two...- he leaned on your chest as the sob escaped from him.  
\- Three... - his shoulders dropped and he relaxed more.  
He calmed down little by little as you counted to nine. When you counted to ten, he settled down completely.  
\- I'm so proud of you. Now, can you open your eyes, please?  
He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.  
\- ... h-how? how you did this?  
\- Easy. Your mind was blank, it's normal when you have panic attacks. Don't worry, just listen to my voice. He grabbed your arm and muttered:  
\- thank ... you.  
\- Do you want to talk about it? - you wanted to know why he was so scared, but you didn't want to push him to say, so added - You don't must, if you don't want to.  
\- you died. you d-died and i couldn't do anything. i was weak, i couldn't save y-y-you. i'm b-bad b-boyfriend - he sobbed. Oh no. No, no, no, just don't cry.  
\- Shh, it's only a dream, there is nothing to worry. I'm strong, I can save myself. And you are the best boyfriend ever, I promise.- you kissed his cheek and he relaxed a bit. - Now, let's try to get some sleep.  
\- d-don't wanna.  
\- Then, how about we'll drink a hot chocolate and watch tv? - you asked. You still wanted to force him to sleep, because of dark circles under his eyes, but you knew, that he likes napping during the movie. It's sounded like a great plan.  
\- yeah, that will be better.  
You went to your small kitchen with green walls, and turned on lights, while Sans followed you. It was still very dark, what do you even expected from 3 in the morning?  
First, you poured milk into a pan on the stove, and then added some hot chocolate powder. When the milk was hot enough, you poured it into two cups, before adding marshmallow. You took one cup, and the second one, with stickers with bones pattern, you offered to Sans. He took it and muttered quiet "t-thank you".  
Then you went to guest room - there was a big tv, as same as in your bedroom. As you took a sip from your cup, you turned on "Interstellar" and began to watch.  
In less than a minute, Sans fell asleep, curled on your lap. You lifted him up carefully and brought him in his room instead. When you were going to go out of his room, Sans took your hand and whispered :  
\- don't go. p-please. - his words sounded like he was about to start to cry.  
\- Okay, okay, I'm not going anywhere, - you sit down on a mattress and hug your boyfriend.Slowly, he rubbed a hand over your face.  
\- thank you, - he murmured. You kissed him on his teeth and said:  
\- You are always welcome.  
He shifts and pulls you down to the mattress, curling around you.You pulled up the blanket, wrapping it around the two of you.  
\- i love you.  
\- I love you too, Sans.


End file.
